deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Severed: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the second and final chapter in the Dead Space 2: Severed DLC, taking place entirely within the Titan Memorial Medical Center. Description Gabe Weller and Victor Bartlett race to reach Lexine and are unaware that another party is also looking for her. Summary Almost immediately after Gabe's arrival to the hospital he is attacked by an Enhanced Brute and Crawlers; he manages to dispatch both and heads inside. He traverses through a severely damaged part of the hospital. The hull of the station was ruptured in a type of accident, robbing the environment of air. He encounters a pair of Detonator Mines blocking his path in conjunction with a sudden attack from a Slasher. Once he is in the heart of the hospital, Lexine contacts him again and describes a pair of men dressed in white, “hunting for something”. Gabe warns her to stay out of sight; Lexine obliges and urges that he hurry. He reaches an elevator, Gabe is contacted by Bartlett who notes apparent his mistake with communicating with Lexine's RIG over an non-secure channel. Gabe sarcastically thanks the colonel for the obvious heads up and continues to proceed through the hospital. The Corruption he encounters has overgrown, smothering the environment of a medical room; a group of Necromorph lay dead on various tables and space when he enters; his presence causes them to drop their farce and attack him in a blind rush. He dispatches the enemies quickly and reaches the Stasis Recovery room. Lexine contacts him a second time, unaware their communication is being monitored and tells her husband she thinks the men in white are looking for her. Though Gabe warns her they're being tracked by Victor, he asks if the men she's talking about are soldiers; Lexine reconfirms the men in white are searching for her; something about them is “different”. Bartlett interjects into the conversation, promising Lexine that he'll arrive shortly at her location. Gabe threatens to kill Bartlett and tells Lexine he's on his way as well. As the Stasis Recovery room's doors open, the silhouette of Bartlett is barely caught vanishing around a corner as a Pack member attacks him. What members of the childlike Necromorph survive attack Gabe as he enters the reception hall. He dispatches them and nearly catches up to Bartlett until he is blockaded by a wheelchair thrown directly into his black and another set of Detonator Mines set up throughout the following room. Gabe remains one step behind Bartlett, forced to take longer routes to get around obstacles created by the environment or Bartlett himself. Bartlett fires stray shots down the hall just a few feet from where Gabe is before dashing off; Gabe gives chase. Gabe encounters a man who's been cut in half in an operating room; he doesn't appear to be aware of his death until his upper body falls away from the glass pane he was pressed against and his RIG flatlines. Gabe is ambushed by a pair of Slashers; he dispatches them and moves on to the next the elevator. In a panic, Bartlett tries to dissuade Gabe by revealing the nature behind Tiedemann's termination order. Lexine was unknowing subject of a project dubbed “Project Oracle”, a lab rat for Earth Government. Gabe was only necessary to get her pregnant. Deming them security risks, Bartlett still plans to go ahead with Tiedemann's orders. After traveling through the bathrooms, Gabe witnesses Bartlett's attack on Necromorphs blocking his path just below the observation room he'll soon enter. When he enters the room he comes across the corpse of the Necromorph Bartlett killed and the body of a man who's flesh is missing from his legs and arms.The state of his body seems to suggest that the corpse was attacked by a Puker, which is unusual behavior for a Necromorph, given that they normally totally ignore bodies that are already dead but have not been infected yet He uses the discarded body of the Necromorph to set off the next round of Detonator Mines set up by Bartlett and proceeds directly into the psych ward. Gabe arrives too late; Bartlett has already apprehended Lexine. Lexine calls out for him and Gabe demands Bartlett release his wife. Bartlett dismisses him, preoccupied with the two men in white. He addresses them with familiarity and demands that they follow Tiedemann's orders. The men inquire whose orders and “key subjects” Bartlett is referring to before one of them attack the colonel with ring-type device on his finger. Bartlett is subdued without incident. They capture Lexine who cries out for Gabe a second time; their attention drawn to the security officer, they deem his “purpose” fulfilled and declare the “servants” will take care of him before they depart with Lexine. Gabe fights his way back down to the lower levels of the hospital through wave after wave of Necromorph to reach Lexine in time. He arrives at the hospital's shuttle bay in time to witness the deaths of the two men at the hands of Infectors as Lexine rushes into a Gunship and out of danger. He defeats the Infectors and the Twitchers and prepares to override the hospital's lockdown on the bulkhead doors. In the process, however, he is interrupted by Bartlett who arms a grenade without a second thought to his own livelihood in order to kill Gabe. They struggle with the explosive until Gabe is able to knock him down; as he prepares to punch Bartlett again, the grenade detonates. Gabe comes to moments later and discovers his right leg has been blown off and his helmet damaged. Bleeding out, Gabe tells Lexine he loves her and prepares to fire on the bulkhead seals. In the midst of battle with the Necromorph he is successful in his attempts to override the hospital lockdown on the doors. He is nearly sucked out into the vacuum of space alongside the Necromorphs but manages to grab hold of groove in the floor. As Lexine's shuttle launches, he farewells her last time before losing consciousness; Lexine calls out for Gabe to no avail through the RIG before she begins to cry. An afterward reveals Earth Government lists Lexine as "missing"; she has evaded capture and is to be terminated on sight. Gabe is listed as "deceased", his remains collected for study and his records deleted. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers/Enhanced Slashers *Enhanced Pukers *Enhanced Leaper *Enhanced Brute *Enhanced Stalkers *Pregnants *Twitchers *Dividers/Divider Components *Exploders *Infectors *The Pack *Crawlers *Cysts Trivia *The Detonator Mines encountered at the beginning of the hospital suggest Bartlett had a significant lead on Gabe by the time he arrived at the hospital. *The corpse of the Tripod encountered by Isaac Clarke lays dead to the right of Gabe's Gunship. *Isaac and Nolan Stross's cameos in Severed is a wanted poster marking them as extremely dangerous threatsHospital Wanted Poster *Despite Earh Government listing him among the deceased, producer Steve Papoutsis alludes to Gabe's survival during a Q&A session on forumspring.com.Anon: Hi steve A question about Dead Space 2: Severed, what made you decide to Kill off Gabe Weller? leveluptime: Who said he's dead? :) forumspring However, a later Q&A session revealed Popoutsis has no plans to use Gabe in future Dead Space games post-''Severed''.Papoutsis: Regarding Weller, as much as I like him I don't think we are going to see him again, at least not post the severed timeline post #5 *The Peng Treasure can be found in the Bathroom nearest to first maintenance access point.RIGYouTube:' Dead Space 2 - Severed DLC - Peng Treasure Achievement Notes Sources ru:Severed: Глава 2 Category:Chapters Category:Dead Space 2 Chapters Category:Downloadable Content for Dead Space 2